


In Delirium

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Moaning, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Rhett really knows how to make Link sing.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	In Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Day sixteen prompt: moaning

Good gracious, the sounds his man makes could make a pornstar blush. He knows _just_ how to draw them outta him too.

A few solid spanks, pink cheeks topped off with some beard burn from eating him out. A pair of nice nipple clamps with a chain for him to toy with as desired. A good vibrating cock ring, surging him to the edge to dangle pitifully in anticipation.

Rhett's drawing it out a little, really wants to hear that note of desperation that he knows will come eventually.

When he's finally inside him, deliberate and unhurried, he clicks up the speed on the vibration. Gosh, the way he can feel it through Link is intoxicating; he takes a breath and tempers his enthusiasm.

Link takes on a new, higher tone, frantic. "More. Ah! Rhett, faster, _please_."

There it is. He yields, indulging himself and giving Link what he wants.

Now he's really singing, the most lewd and breathtaking soundtrack he could ever dream of. "That's it, baby, let me hear you."

He gets even louder and heck if this isn't coming to an end real quick.

"You want me to fill you up first, huh, honey?" He damn near growls in his ear, teeth scraping his neck.

The answer is a shrill whine, a frantic "Yeah!"

He picks up the pace, frenetic, racing to the finish line.

Every pulse sends Link wailing, face wet with tears, humping air and grinding back on his guy. Rhett's slowly replaced by a short, fat plug, just enough to hit him where he needs it.

Rhett reaches down, carefully undoes the ring but traces the vibe up from his balls to just under the head, holds it steady there, manipulating the plug until Link's quaking, thundering through an orgasm that steals his senses.

He's still trembling as Rhett gently removes his clamps and lays him out with a soft blanket for snuggles. Bushy kisses all across his face, tear tracks erased, easy strokes along tender flesh.

"Alright, darlin'?"

"Mmm."

"You did so good."

A tired smile, wide in delirium answers back.


End file.
